Forgotten
by BeLikeADeadFlower
Summary: Bella is 21 and currently living with her boyfriend. She thought he was the only one for her, until she meets a mysterious stranger at the grocery store. Suddenly, Bella is having second thought's about her relationship with Jacob. What happens...? R
1. Umm bread

The Basics

**Author's Note: OK, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The brilliant genius (better than Albert Einstein) Stephanie Meyers created the Twilight series, and not I…sigh…Unless I….No, I shouldn't…or should I…**

**Umm…bread**

**Bella POV**

"Make sure you pick up some bread too," Jake reminded me for the hundredth time.

"Sure, sure," I yelled, already out the door.

I ran through the rain to my wonderful, ancient truck. After five minutes of gentle coaxing, it finally started. I sighed in relief and headed towards the only store in Forks.

I checked through a mental list in my head. Butter, mild, eggs, Jacob's birthday present, and…oh yeah, bread.

I thought more about Jacob's birthday. I wanted it to be romantic. It also the anniversary of when we first met. 10 years exactly, next Friday. 12 more days! I found the perfect spot too! A meadow; It was so beautiful. I couldn't wait.

Suddenly, I was at the store. I walked into the familiar aisles, running the shopping list through my head over and over again. But I was looking where I was going, and tripped over the wheel of a passing cart. I watched the floor rush to my face. But I didn't hit it. It took me a moment to realize that there was a strong arm wrapped around my waist. It pulled me up, and I was face to face to a gorgeous boy.

He had messy bronze hair that stuck up in different directions. His perfect, chiseled face was worried. And his eyes; Oh, those eyes. They were so compelling. I just go lost in them; so beautiful…

"Hello? I said, are you okay?" ha asked for apparently the second time.

"O-oh," I stuttered, blushing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, I was afraid that you had gotten hurt," he did look truly worried; then flashed a glorious, crooked smile. If only those lips could me mine and…wait, what the heck am I thinking. I'm going out with Jacob. I _live _with Jacob. _Jacob _should be the one I want, not this angel…

"I said, what's your name?"

"S-sorry" I blushed. He had a big grin on his face now. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella Swan, I hope to see you again. In one piece, if possible.

I blushed again. This is what, the third or fourth time in ten minutes? What's wrong with me? Thinking about someone else who was…not Jacob. As he walked away, very smoothly I might add, I realized I hadn't gotten his name. Crap! I guess that was a good thing. I definitely should **not **be thinking about some other guy like this.

I went through my shopping list for the millionth time; butter, milk, eggs, and umm…bread. That's all…right?

**So that was the first chapter. Review to tell me whether it was good or not. Trust me, reviews make me smile. You want me to smile…right?**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Author's note: Ok so I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. Special thanks to Musicismylife17. My first reviewer! Everyone told me to continue the story so….yeah! I'm not sure where this is going, so don't ask questions….I love you guys )**

**By the way, this chapter sort of seems pointless. Sorry! But there is a lot of dialogue, which makes it sort of boring. But it's needed. Trust me!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight series, not me. But with a little "convincing" I could probably change that…**

**Sweet Dreams**

I was walking in the woods. There wasn't a reason that I could think of, just walking. After many minutes of silence, I came to a clearing. It was my meadow that I had found for…what was it for again? I walked to the middle of the clearing and lay down on my back. I closed my eyes and let the sun warmed my face and arms. It was so comfortable. I heard soft footsteps in the distance. They came closer until finally stopping in front of me. I opened my eyes, and looked up at the face of an angel. It was _him. _That glorious faced boy from the store. He sat down next to me, smiling a crooked grin.

"Hello Bella," he baritone voice said, searching deep into my eyes.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

He stared at me unwavering; then leaned down, as if to kiss me. I stood still, and closed my eyes, waiting. Just waiting. But it didn't come. Instead, came in earthquake. Everything was shaking, including me. It was like I was having a seizure and the world moved with me.

"Bella wake up. Are you in a coma or something?" Jacob was looking down on me with intense eyes.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Let go!" I mumbled. Not sure if he could hear me.

"Oh my god, Bella. You scared the crap out of me. Are you okay?" He looked scared. I was just asleep, wasn't I?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Sorry I was…dreaming." I really didn't want to tell him about my dream.

"Oh, yeah? What was it about?" I have the worst luck.

"Umm…nothing. Nothing at all." That wasn't lying. Was it?

"O-ok. If you don't want to tell me that's alright." He looked sort of disappointed. But I couldn't tell him that I dreamed about another guy. He smiled suddenly. "OK. Get up sleepy head. Breakfast is served."

I was puzzled for a second. There is no way that Jacob could make breakfast. "You made breakfast?" I asked out loud.

He let out a booming laugh. I loved his laugh. "Nope, wrong answer. Denny's made breakfast. We just have to drive to get it."

I laughed along with him and got out of bed. The dream was still fresh in my mind. The feel of a light breeze, and the hot sun. That dream was better than anything I have ever felt before. Wait. I should not be thinking about this boy. I just met him yesterday! I don't know a single thing about him. So why do I feel that I lo-… No, I don't. He was just cute. I lo-… like Jacob. He's the one for me. Everyone says so.

"Come on, slow-poke. I'll leave with out you if I have to."

I sighed. So impatient. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, and a t-shirt that was slightly too low cut. I really needed to do laundry. I checked outside my window. Clouds meant cold, right? I quickly grabbed a hoodie, and headed downstairs.

Jacob had his keys in one hand, and the door handle in the other. Someone was hungry. We headed out to the Rabbit. I loved this car. It was so much smaller than my truck. And not quite as loud. We drove in silence. We've been doing that a lot lately. Not talking, I mean. It's, like, we've talked about everything, so there's nothing else to say. It makes me kind of sad. And for some unexplained reason, relieved.

When we got to Denny's, the lot was full. So many cars. Most of them were beat up. I guess that's what happens when you live in a small town. But there was one care that stuck out. It was a shiny silver Volvo. It looked like one of those scary, fast ones. And the owner was probably one of those scary, fast drivers. I shuddered with the thought.

"Are you cold, Bella?" Jacob asked. He was so sweet. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked into Denny's.

**So, I know this one was kind of boring. I know, I agree. But it was needed. Trust me. I'll update soon. Probably tomorrow! Maybe even today. I'm in a good mood! Reviews make me like you. Wouldn't that just be so much better?**


	3. What happens in Denny's Stays in Denny's

**Author's note: Told you I was in a good mood. So, I'm updating again today. The idea for this kind of popped into my head. So enjoy!!**

**P.S. Sorry Jacob lovers, this chapter is not going to please you very much.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it were true, Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Series and not I. But fear not, fellow fan fiction readers. I have a plan! See, what we do is…**

**What happens in Denny's, stays in Denny's**

**Edward's POV**

"Would you like a refill on that coffee, sir?" I waitress asked me, again.

I glanced at my mug. It was full. "No, I think I have enough," I said dryly. These girls just never give up. This one looked disappointed, than walked away with her chest stuck way out.

I sighed, if only I could see that girl from the market. She was so beautiful. With every blush and smile, I just wanted to pull her to me and kiss her. Yeah, like that was going to happen. I looked back to my paper.

"Is this okay you guys?" A waiter said.

I looked up and saw a couple nod and sit down at the table in front of me. The girl was really pretty. I watched her face and realized something. It was her! It was the girl from the store. Bella was it? This can't be happening. And who was this guy. Surely she didn't go out with _him. _Ah, I should know better. Someone so wonderful would of course be in a relationship. If only…

"Would you like more coffee?" I glanced at yet another waitress.

This time I didn't even try to be nice. She had interrupted my thoughts. "No. I think I have quite enough coffee. Please keep that to mind. And tell all your friends as well."

She looked quite flustered, but walked away. I could tell she got my message; she didn't even try to sway her hips "seductively".

**Bella's POV**

I glanced past Jacob, startled at a loud voice; then gasped. It was him. The guy from the store. He was here. It's impossible. No way could he be here with my bad luck. But it had to be him. Same bronze hair and chiseled face. Suddenly, his eyes met mine. I lost my breath, and my train of thought. This couldn't be happening. He smiled an amazing, crooked smile. I attempted to smile back.

"Bella? What are you smiling at?" Uh-oh; I forgot about Jacob.

He turned around and faced…God, what's his name? Then he turned back to me. "Why the hell are you looking at him like that? I'm right here! You should be smiling at me, not this stupid shit-head." Oh, no. Jacob was absolutely livid. I was scared. I knew Jacob had anger-management problems. Was he going to go ballistic in the middle of a restaurant?

Jacob stood up, answering my question.

"Jacob, no! Please! I've seen him before. I was just saying hello without actually saying hello. Come on Jake, please! Don't get upset. We're going to get kicked out! Jake!" I pleaded. I knew it was hopeless. Jacob was mad; he was real mad.

**Edward's POV**

The guy Bella was with stood up. Bella looked miserable. She started shouting, pleading. This guy looked pissed! Apparently, according to Bella's protests, his name was Jacob. He turned towards me, turning an interesting shade of red, despite his russet skin.

He walked over, and towered over me. "What the hell have you been doing to my girlfriend?" He exploded. "You better not have laid a single hand on her, or I swear I'll-"

"I'm pretty sure you'll do something that you think is tough," I said coolly, trying to provoke this guy. I didn't like him. He was yelling in the middle of Denny's, and making Bella cry. "But man, I think you better take care of your girl. Or does she always sob like that?" I loathed him.

"Don't you dare talk about my girl like that. Unless she's with you." He yelled back. Then he turned to Bella. "Have you been cheating on me? My friends were right, you are such a slut!" Then he stormed out leaving Bella in tears. That bastard.

**So that was Chapter 3. Sorry Jacob lovers. It had to be done. What does Edward do next? Does he chase after Jacob, or does he comfort Bella? You decide!! Send your answers in a review. Next chapter on Tuesday!!**

**I heart reviews!!**


	4. Why?

The Basics

**Author's note: Ok, here's chapter 4. Thank you for all the reviews! But I've noticed that they deplete as the chapters go on; review every chapter guys! That way I know you haven't stopped reading. You still love me, right? Anyways, everyone voted, so here you are! By the way, this chapter kind of jumps around between POV's so sorry if you get confused…**

**Why?**

**Bella's POV**

I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible person and a horrible girlfriend. What have I done? I shouldn't have been having second thoughts about Jacob. He gave me everything. I was given love, a home, and a friend; and I just ruined it. How could I? I've hurt Jacob. And even if I was going to leave him for this…this stranger, I could've at least told him and not leave him to discover it on his own…I'm a horrible girlfriend. I'm a horrible girlfriend and a horrible person.

**Edward's POV**

That jackass. He just left Bella here all alone, with nobody here to help here. Well he was stupid, because he just gave me permission to have her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her lean against my chest, still crying.

"Shhh," I said, trying to comfort her. "It's OK. I'm here, don't worry, I'm here."

"I'm so terrible," she whispered; I don' think that she could have talked any louder, even if she wanted to.

"No, you're not." She cannot blame this on herself. "This is not your fault, and I refuse for you to put this on yourself." She was not going to hurt inside anymore.

Wait. Listen to me. Why do I care? Why am I doing this? It's not like she even likes me. It's not like I even like her either. Right? There is no way that I could be worried about her sincerely. This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real…

**Bella's POV**

This sucks! And how come I hurt more from shock than from Jacob's words? Who just spoke? Why am I answering? And why am I enjoying being so close to this guy?

I look up, so it is him. At least I didn't just get in a fight with my boyfriend over some _complete _stranger. He looked down on me, as if searching for something in my eyes. I didn't mind, his eyes were so compelling. I mean, who has topaz eyes? This guy is totally unique. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me. Those glorious lips just centimeters from mine; our breath was mingling, the taste of it so sweet. I was loving every minute away from Jacob so far.

He reached up his hand; I flinched. Why were his eyes so worried? It's not like he cared. I noticed his hand reach up again, more slowly this time. I wasn't scared anymore. With his fingertips he wiped away tears that were still falling. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Who is this guy?

"Yeah, I think so," I croaked. I just had to know, "what's your name?"

He smiled that perfect crooked smile, "I'm Edward, and at least you're in one piece this time." I blushed, remembering the first time we met. So many times I had played our meeting through my head, but the real thing was so much better. Much, much better!

"Do you need a ride?" he asked ever so sweetly. Would I really trust this guy that I've only met briefly?

I nodded. Yes, yes I would.

We were silent on the way to my house. But it wasn't an awkward silence; more of a comfortable one. I thought back to this morning on the car ride to the restaurant. How awkward I had felt in the car, things had changed so much in such a short time.

I peeked a glance at Edward. He was so perfect in every way. How could anyone have no flaws? He looked at me and my breath caught. He looked so serious, yet so casual. Oh my god, I just want to kiss him so badly, I just can't take it. Maybe I should just watch the trees, they should be distracting…

**Edward's POV**

Bella is so stunning. I wonder if she knows it. I doubt it; she's not conceited like that. I guess that makes her all the more beautiful.

I wish she was staring at me again. It makes me at least able to pretend that she likes me. I wish I could kiss her with all the passion I have right now. If only she felt the same way, if only she would speak to me. This silence, it's comfortable, but it would be better with conversation.

"Turn left, and then it's the second house on the left." Ah, she speaks!

How am I supposed to break this silence? I pulled up to her house. It was huge!

"This is where you and your boyfriend live?" I asked incredulously.

She blushed, "no, I had you take me to my dad's house. I don't want to go home to Jacob just yet."

I nodded in agreement, I wouldn't either.

"Bella," somebody roared, "get over here!"

**Author's note: Sorry guys, this one was a little longer than the others. But I couldn't figure out where to cut it off. So I made a little cliffhanger Muahahaha!! Ha-ha, I still love you guys those. Keep those reviews coming, they may seem pointless to you, but I like them a lot!!**


	5. Explanations

The Basics

**Author's note: So, I won't be able to update this weekend guys. I'm sorry. Maybe on Sunday, but that's highly unlikely; I'll try though! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story. I had a few people guess, and some made some really wild guesses. But nobody was right…so, here's chapter 5!**

**Explanation**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" a voice roared.

Oh no, was Jacob here? Did he seriously come to my house and wait for me? Oh. My. God. Edward look horrified, then looked up at the voice. His face relaxed slightly…why? He eased out of the car slowly, than walked around to open my door. I was afraid to move.

"Bella come out," he pleaded, "or I'll be forced to carry you in front of this old guy."

Old guy? Now he's calling Jacob old? Why would he do that, Jacob's younger than me! What's going-

"Bella, if you don't come here and give your father a hug, I will take away your trust fund." I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I was just my father.

I stepped out of the car and ran to my father. I hadn't talked to him in months. I hated to admit it, but I missed him; a lot.

"Hi, dad," I said, he was so warm. Or was I cold…

"Hi, Bells. I missed you," he whispered to my hair. Then he looked up, noticing Edward for the first time.

"Who's this?" he asked, uh-oh. "Where's Jacob, did you guys have a fight? Bella, what's going on?" Now he was worried.

"Come on dad," I said hurriedly. "I'll explain everything in the living room."

**Edward's POV**

Bella's dad was totally freaking out. This is bad. What if he thought we were dating? I wouldn't mind if it was true, but right now, it would be very awkward.

When I stepped into the front door, I stopped. It was so beautiful in the front hall. There was a painting on the wall made of chalk pastels. It was a forest scene with butterflies resting on leaves of surrounding trees. It was one of the most breath-taking things I had ever seen.

I followed Bella and her father to the living room, I immediately sat down at an armchair. There was no way that I was going to get stuck sitting on a couch with Bella's father.

"Dad," Bella began," I-…Jacob-…" She was trying to find the right words.

Maybe I should help," You see sir, we-," but he turned his full gaze on me. I flinched.

"Oh, yes," he said in a strained, polite voice. "I forgot about you. Who are you, and why are you here with my daughter."

"Well, Chief Swan," I began, noticing his uniform and ID. "I'm Edward Cullen, sir. Bella, Jacob, and I were at Denny's. Separately, of course. And she and Jacob just had an awful fight. She was crying, because she never likes to fight, and I offered to take her home." I tried to make that as sincere as possible; it was true, sort of.

"So you trusted this…this stranger with taking you home?!" he exploded. Oh, no. I could see Bella's eyes well up; she was going to cry again, I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No, sir, that's not what happened. Bella and I knew each other a little. Friend of a friend, you know?" Now that was lying, and I hoped Bella would go along with it.

"Yeah, dad," she mumbled, still on the verge of tears. "This is Emmett and Jasper's friend." Emmett and Jasper. I knew an Emmett and Jasper. They were my best friend's. And if we were talking about the same people, they were going to pay for not introducing me to her soon. Trust me; they will pay…

**So, yeah. This isn't the shortest one, but it isn't the longest either. I didn't want to keep going, because then it would like 5,ooo words. I knew some of you guys wouldn't mind, but I would. So I'll update as soon as possible guys, I promise. Review…a lot!! Please…I want to come home to 50 reviews, and only you can make that possible.**


	6. My Place

The Basics

**Author's Note: So umm, let's get down to the begging…Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I was so busy this week. I swear I didn't have a single moment to write! Anyways, I'll try to make this one extra long to make up for that…I'm so sorry guys! Please, still love me!**

**My place**

**Edward's POV**

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" Bella asked me, peeking over her coffee cup.

"Umm, about 2 years. But I was pretty much a hermit for the first year and a half." She giggled. Oh, I love her laugh. Her whole face just lit up.

"So, um, Edward, I don't want to seem like a burden but, could you drive me to a hotel," She blushed.

"What?" I half yelled. "Absolutely not, under no circumstances will you sleep in a crappy old hotel."

She looked at me quizzically. "And why not," wow, girls are hot when they're defiant.

"Because, it's uncomfortable, and…un-homey." OK, now I was just making up bad excuses.

"W-well," she stammered," where am I supposed to sleep, I can't go back to the Jacob's."

"Umm," it was getting awkward now, "you could come with me to my apartment. I could give you my bed, and I'll sleep in the guest room."

She blushed, "I don't want to be bothersome…"

"No, not at all"

**Edward's POV**

Oh. My. Goodness. Bella was staying here. At _my _house.

When we finished at Starbucks, we headed straight to my apartment. Well, my penthouse. The whole car ride there, I could feel Bella staring at me. I liked the feeling. I turned towards her and smiled as she turned away. She was so beautiful. And the fact that she would be just rooms apart from me at all times was just so magnificent.

And I wish…oh, I wish so many things. All of them ending with Bella and I lip-locking someway or another. Not that she would ever know.

We pulled into my reserved parking space. It's amazing what a smile can do for you…

We walked silently to the elevator, and I pushed the top button. As the doors closed, I had this sudden urge to wrap my arm around Bella's waist, and pull her to me. If only…_ding_

The doors opened and I stepped inside. I walked halfway inside, when I realized that Bella wasn't behind me.

"You coming," I asked.

Her face was wide with awe. "Your apartment," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah, well," I chuckled, "it's not quite as large as your house."

"So?" she said, staring me down. "Quality is better than quantity." I couldn't argue with that.

**Bella's POV **

Edward gave me a tour of his penthouse. It was beautifully decorated. No way could he have done this himself. Which, it turns out, he hadn't. His sister, Alice, she was apparently quite the shopper.

Eventually Edward led me to his room.

"The bathroom is over there and you should find clothes in the closet on the left."

I giggled, "May I ask why you have girls clothing that should fit me in your closet?"

He chuckled and blushed slightly. "Well, you know how I told you about my sister…" I nodded. "Well, she's been trying to hook me up with a girl, and has bought women's clothing in every size imaginable, waiting for me to bring someone home."

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. "Well, I guess you should thank her."

"Absolutely not," he said, laughing along with me, sitting next to me on the bed. "If I told her that you were over here, she would attack both you and me. Jumping to the wildest conclusions."

_I wouldn't mind, _I thought silently.

Edward flashed me a big grin, then, "well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'll let you take a shower. Feel free to raid my fridge if you want."

I smiled back, and waved. "Goodnight," I whispered.

And I could've sworn, that he whispered behind the closed door, something loving.

**Edward's POV**

I had to leave the room. Bella made me want her sooo bad. A few more seconds and I would attack. I got up and told her I was going to bed. Which was sort of a lie. I knew that I wasn't sleeping tonight.

"Goodnight," Bella whispered.

I shut the door behind me, leaned against it, and slid to the floor.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful guest."

**So, yeah. This is kind of boring to me…IDK. What do you guys think? Too much dialogue. Anyways, I realized that I have a grammar problem. So, if you guys want, could you edit for me. The first person who offers gets the job. And your payment would be that you get the chapter first. So yeah, if you want to edit my chapters send me your e-mail. First review, first picked. I love you guys. Review **_**por favor. **_


	7. Dream and Never Wake

**Author's Note: Wow! I was checking my e-mail, and there were, like, eight reviews waiting for me. And I had posted the last chapter yesterday! Awesome! So anyways, thanks for the support you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Yah, I realize that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter. So…yeah…anyways, I do not own the Twilight series. Um, I wish I did; doesn't everybody? So yeah, SM is a complete genius!!**

**Dream and Never Wake**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up way too comfortable to be at home. Where was I? The memories came flooding back. Oh yeah, Edward. Wonderful, sexy Edward.

It was a dream come true. I was spending the night in a boy's apartment, in his bed. I looked towards the green numbers on his alarm clock. 2:17 AM. Wow, I slept later than usual.

_Growl_

Heh, was that my stomach? Well, Edward did say that his fridge was open…so…what's an apple and some juice?

I slipped out of bed, looking down on my pajamas. The blue silk boxers and white cami. It was so comfortable. Alice was a good shopper. I wonder if I was ever going to meet her.

I creeped towards the door and heard it creak as I opened it. Tip-toeing down the hallway, I heard a rustle in the kitchen. Was there a burglar? Should I go get Edward, his room was right next to mine? No, I'm sure I could handle it.

I quietly edged toward the kitchen, a door open. They were going through the fridge? I decided to scream and run at them, maybe they would get frightened, and run out of the apartment…I hope.

Inching around the corner, I was second guessing myself. This wasn't exactly my smartest moment. Oh, well, too late.

"Ahh," I screamed, "get out of Edward's house."

The intruder turned around, with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, I don't think that _Edward _would mind" Oh, crap.

Staring at me was Edward himself. Looking very sexy in plaid boxers and no shirt.

"Oops." I breathed.

I couldn't believe myself. I just ran into a room, unarmed, not sure who was in it. What if he had had a gun? What if he wasn't Edward, and shot me. My legs were shaking now, and tears were forming in my eyes. Memories flooded back from my childhood. Couldn't I learn from my mistakes? Just this once. I'm so stupid, so-

"Bella, are you OK?" he asked, looking kind of worried.

"Yeah," I said out loud, I think. Then I collapsed to the floor.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, are you alright? Bella? Talk!" Oh no, she's terrified. Why? It's just me.

I picked her up bridal style, and led her to my bedroom. I think she needed to get more sleep. She was awake; I know for sure that she hadn't fainted. So why wasn't she speaking?

I laid her under the covers and then climbed in next to her. She was shivering like mad. I scooted up closer, leaving no space between us. Oh, I've wanted to do this for so long. Bella mumbled something. I thought I heard the name "Brandon".

Who's Brandon? Does she like him? Did she date him? Why do I even fucking care? I'm so stupid so-

"Edward," Bella mumbled. "Edward you're so beautiful." What was that supposed to mean?

I realized how warm and comfortable I was with her here. Bella fit so perfectly with me. I wish I could stay here forever. Bella shifted, turning around and setting her head on my bare chest. Against my better judgment, I placed my arms around her waist.

If only I could dream, and never wake.

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming I had to be. In no possible way, could I be so comfortable. I was in someone's arms. It was a guy. Which it was just proved that this was a dream. I hope it was Edward.

"Edward," I mumbled, if it was him, then he would appreciate that, even if this was all just a dream. "Edward you're so beautiful."

I shifted, trying to get more comfy, resting my head on whoever's chest that it was. They put their arms around my waist, this was perfect. And, even better, I could pretend that it was Edward.

If only I could dream and never wake.

**Author's Note: So I threw in a tiny bit of fluff (unknown to the characters) in there. Hope you liked it. I tried to take a reader's advice. Hope you liked it better. Review and you'll lose 10 pounds…Just kidding. But I hope that made you want to review!**


	8. Unexpected Guess

**Author's note: I'm am so sorry, you guys. My computer crashed and I thought that you could only use Microsoft Word documents so I've been trying to download that. But I just read the guidelines and I found out that you can use WordPad. So I'm using that. I really am sorry.**

**Diclaimer: Though I dream of it nightly, I do not own the Twilight series, nor it's characters.**

**Unexpected Guest**

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside a window. The sun was shining in. Stupid sun. I rolled over.

"What, you don't like my warmth?" I musical voice chuckled. I rolled back over and snuggled back to a comfortable position. Wait. Memories came rushing back, and I remembered last night.

"Edward?" I guessed.

"Ah, she wakes!" he joked. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His white smile taking my breath away. "You scared me last night." He confessed. I could see in his eyes that he meant it.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, burying my head in his chest.

"Edward!" a high-pitched voice screamed. Oh, no. Does he have a girlfriend? And I slept with him. Not in the sexual way, but still. Crap, _crap_, **crap**! What do I do?

**Edward's POV**

_Shit._ Alice is here. My sister had to pick the worst time to visit.

"Oh, Edward," she sang out. "Wake-up darling." I looked down at Bella's face. Why did she look disappointed.

"I better go see what she wants," I whispered in her ear. She shivered. "Hide under the covers, this could get very messy."

I got up and watched as Bella curled up under the covers. Why does she look like she's about to cry? I walked out of the room, bracing for the worst.

"Oh, hello brother dear," Alice chirped. " And how are you, this fine morning?"

"Fine until you got here," I retorted.

"Now is that anyway to treat your favorite sister," she pouted. I headed over to the refridgerator and took out an apple.

"You're only my favorite by default."

"Ah!" a scream came from my bedreoom. Oh, no! Bella!

**Bella POV**

The pain. It burns.

I overheard Edward's conversation. This must be Alice, his sister that shopped for all those clothes. I sighed in relief and rolled over. What could 10 more minutes of sleep hurt? But I was still too uncomfortable. I rolled over again. But this time there was no more bed, and I fell straight to the floor.

"Ah!" I screamed. It hurts. My arm. I fell on it; I think I broke it. I swear I heard a crack. How come nobody's coming. And why is everything...turning...dark...Edward...

**Yeah, I know. This is my shortest chapter. But I'm having serious writer's block. I don't like this chapter very much. I guess I'm just out of practice. In fact, I just got an idea for a story and I may publish it soon. It'll be a short one, though. 3 Love, peace, volkswagon.**


	9. My Angel

**Disclaimer: You know the process... I don't own Twiligh. Blah Blah Blah. It's Stepahnie Meyers. Blah Blah Blah. I promise I won't take it over or anything **_**today. **_**Blah Blah Blah...**

**My Angel**

**Alice's POV**

Edward, you should really go home and sleep," I said for the millionth time in the last 3 days. "Not sleeping is not going to make her wake up."

"Shut up, Alice," he growled back. "You wouldn't understand." What's up with this girl. Why is he so obsessed?

"Whatever," I said, hopping off the chair by the window. "I'm going to eat and sleep, and take a really long shower. You know, like other normal humans." I was hoping to get a response. Witty banter...Something. But he just stared at this girl, Bella, I think. Every few seconds he would run his hand over her face, or through her hair. Like he had to make sure she was real... Such a freaking pimp.

**Edward's POV  
**

Wake up, Bella. Just wake up. I'll do anything. I'll make you feel like the happiest girl in the world. I fix your past and this will never have to happen again...Never...

**Bella's POV**

Everything is dark. And my arm...My arm is numb. Someone is touching my face, and my hair. They're calling my name, too. I can hear them. Is it an angel? They sound sad. Don't cry, angel. Please, don't cry. I'm OK. I promise. I don't want you to hurt, angel.

I opened my eyes. I was right. It is an angel. And his eyes, they were so wonderful. Deep, clear. And distraught. Poor angel.

"Bella," the angel called. "You're awake..."

I need something. "Water," something says. Is that me? Oh my god. The angel hands me a glass of water. And I look around. Where am I? And, is that a needle in my arm? Help me...

"Bella," the angel says. "You fell, off my bed. Do you remember. It's Edward. Come on, sweetie...remember..." Oh, no. The angel is sad. What's that he's saying?

Edward...

Falling...

Pain...

Darkness...

I remember...

"Yes," I tell him. I tell Edward. "I remember." He looks over joyed. And he also looks tired. Like he hasnt' slept in days...

"Edward," I say slowly, "how long have I been here?" He sits back down.

"Three days, Bella. Three days." Three days?! I only hurt my arm (I think). So why so long?

"Why? Didn't I only hurt my arm?" He looked sad, worried again.

"Yes Bella," he replied. "But when the doctors tried to wake you up, you began mumbling. Something about...Brandon...Or something about that name. They were worried that you were in shock, so they gave you more sleeping pills. But the problem is, they over dosed you. If you hadn't waken up tomorrow, it's a possibility that you would be comatose...for a very, very long time." His eyes were sad. Then, he smiled. "But you're awake, so it's OK now."

"Edward," I said. "Come here." He leaned forward, and I lifted my hand up. I traced my fingers under his eyes. They were so sunken, so tired. The purple, bruise-like spots...they were horrible. "Go home, Edward. Get some sleep," I pleaded.

He looked defiantly into my eyes. "No." Is all he said.

The next day, they released me from the hospital. They said I shouldn't drive, or move around much, because the medicine could make me drowsy. Edward insisted that I stay at his place, he was going to take care of me.

"Edward, the doctor didn't say that I wasn't allowed to walk," I said for the third time.

Edward set me down on his bed, "yes, I know. But I'm not taking any chances with you, Bella. Now I know just how breakable you are." His eyes were so serious, like he was fulfilling a promise.

"Um, Edward," I had to get this over with. "I have something to...um, ask you..."

"What is it?" He said. Edward to the rescue!

"Well..." how do I say this? "Here's the thing..."

**I'm so evil, and you love me anyways!! Please, review. If you review, I will use my spanish powers on you and lull you into a dream. A dream where you are rich and famous, and everyone loves you. Isn't that wonderful...so review!! **

**-Peace, love, volkswagon (it looks better with symbols)**


	10. Nightmares

**Authors Note: Hola, peoples. Ok, so I know I haven't updated in awhile. I am such a procratinater. I admit it. Please still love me!! Anyways, I will make this really long, or I'll put another chapter up today. It depends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. But the government has failed to mention one little fact. If we...**

**Nightmare**

**Bella's POV**

"Um, Edward," I had to get this over with. "I have something to...um, ask you..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well..." how do I say this? "Here's the thing..." I need to stop stalling...

He sat down on the bed and faced me. "You can tell me anything."

"I- I want to say thanks." I'm a coward.

He smiled. "Oh, is that all?"

"Actually," I continued. "What I really wanted to ask if... If I could stay here." Liar.

"Of course," he smiled again. He stood up and picked me up with one arm, and pulled back the covers with the other. He set me down and covered me up. "Go to sleep, Bella. Um, by the way. My sister hasn't shopped in 3 days, and she was wondering if you wanted to go with her. But be warned, if you go with her, she'll make you try on endless outfits."

I grinned. "I think that I can handle it." He smiled and gave me a little wave.

"Good-night, Bella."

"'Night." And I drifted off to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella close her eyes and fall asleep. She looked so peaceful. I almost crawled into bed with her, but decided against it. Last time, she wasn't OK. She was scared. I don't have an excuse, and I definitly do not want to scare her.

I walked towards the kitchen. I was extremely tired, but I don't think I could sleep yet. I had too much of Bella on my mind. I don't understand this. I used to be the biggest bachelor in Washington, so why do I care about her so much? These thoughts keep haunting me. I don't know what to do.

Suddenly _Claire de Lune _played out loud. I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I didn't really want to talk right now.

"Edward, what's up? I haven't seen you in forever." It was Emmett.

"Hey, I've been...busy." I didn't want to tell him about Bella.

"Well, you should always make time for us, man." This time it was Jasper who spoke. He was dating my sister, and if he would cross the line I would beat him to a pulp. Even if he was one of my best friends.

"I will," I promised. "Just give me a few days."

"Sure, man. We'll call you back in three days." Emmett again. Always with the ultimatums. I hung up.

What am I going to do about Bella? I am so screwed.

**Bella's POV  
**

_I woke up. What made me do that? The neon numbers on my clock said 1:36. Oh, Joy. _

_**BANG!!**_

_What was that? Is someone in my kitchen. I looked over to Jacob. He wasn't there. Oh, it must be him in the kitchen._

_**BAM!!**_

_Ok, that is definitly not Jake. I slowly got out of bed, and tiptoed over to my door. Creaking it open, I peeked out. Nobody was in the hallway, so I made my way towards the kitchen. 'Please be Jake, please be Jake' I thought silently to myself. I took a deep breathe and stepped into the kitchen..._

_It wasn't Jake. He turned around._

_"Hello, Bello." He had a deep voice._

_"W-who are you? H-how do you kn-know my n-n-name?" I stuttered._

_"I'm your worst nightmare." He replied. He pulled out a gun and began toying with it. "My name is Brandon, not that you'll survive to remember that." He lifted the gun so slowly, that it felt like hours, days, before it was pointed at me. "Bella, you will die, very slowly. And I'm going to leave you here, to let your beloved boyfriend find you. And maybe, you'll understand how pain feels..."_

_And then, he shot me..._

_And I screamed..._

**Author's Note: I actually kind of liked this chapter. Kind of. Anyways, if you review I will give you...another chapter!! Now, what's better than that?! **

**-Peace, love, volkswagon**


	11. A bed shared, random thoughts, and a

**Author's note: Here it is, as promised.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, but I want to. And I have secret plans. We need to...whisper... And then we...whisper... simple!!**

**A bed shared, random thoughts, and a secret kiss**

**Bella's POV  
**

I woke up. Someone is screaming really loudly. And my throat hurts. Who's screaming. Shut up!

"Bella," Edward came running into my room and came to my side. "Bella, please, stop screaming."

Stop screaming? Oh, it's me. After a second, I quieted down, closing my mouth.

"Are you OK. What's wrong?! What happened?! Do I need to take you back to the hospital... Bella, say something!!" The look on his face. It was horrible. Between worry, terror, and something else. I couldn't identify the other thing. Then I realized what he said.

"I- I had a bad dream. It was horrible. And, I was so scared. No, I don't need to go the hospital. But, the memories..." I shuddered, remembering everything that I had hidden in my mind so well. I instinctively reached to my chest. An inch from my heart. Where I will forever have a scar.

"What was it about?" He had a look that told me I didn't have to say anything if I didn't want too. And I didn't. I shook my head. "Ok, well do you want something?" Again, I shook my head. "What do you want?"

"Will you... will you sleep in the bed with me again?" I was so afraid of the answer. But last time, I only dreamt happy things. And the next night...well...

"Of course," he said, smiling. "Scooch."

**Edward's POV**

She moved over and I climbed in under the covers. Bella was shivering. I inched closer, slowly, trying to share my body heat. She snuggled into me. I rubbed her arms with my hand, trying to make friction.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"Do you believe in fate?" She was half asleep. I bet she won't even remember this in the morning.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "I do."

"Me too," and she fell asleep.

I watched her for a second. Her even breathing was calming. With her around, so fragile, I didn't want to go to sleep. But I had too. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to protect her during the day. Bella moved in closer, and wrapped her arms around my waist. She wasn't helping with my thoughts. More and more I daydreamed about her falling in love with me. But there was still her ex-boyfriend. And he was bound to show up soon...

I breathed in Bella's scent. Her hair smells like freesia. Secretly, I kissed her hair. So soft, I doubt she could feel it if she was awake.

"Edward," Bella mumbled in her sleep. I pulled her tight against me. "Edward, I-"

"Shhh," I shushed her. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. Everything she says in her sleep makes me like her more. It makes me spend agonizing hours thinking about her. I couldn't take anymore night talking. It was going to drive me crazy...

**Edward is sooo weird. I don't think either of them understand what they feel for eachother. What's Edward going to do when he finds out about Brandon. And what about Jacob? What about the anniversary? And how is Bella going to get through shopping with Alice?!**

**-Peace, Love, Volkswagon**


	12. Bad Morning

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own the Twilight Series. And I'm all out of ideas. Give me a week or two, I need inspiration…**

**Bad Morning**

**Bella's POV**

There was a bright light. And voices. I could definitely hear voices. Mmm, and that smell. Coffee. I opened my eyes, and turned towards the other side of the bed. Where's Edward? Duh, Bella. He's making the coffee.

I got up and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

"What did you say her last name was?" I knew this voice.

"Swan. Bella Swan." There's Edward.

"But that's impossible." The voice retorted. "Bella Swan would never go out with anyone as dangerous and haunting as you." This was followed by the sound of a kitchen utensil hitting someone's skull. Where have I heard that voice before?

"And anyways," another voice said softly," Bella has a boyfriend. They're anniversary is in 6 days." I knew this voice as well. Ugh! I hate mornings. Everything is so confusing. I walked into the kitchen.

"BELLA!!" I heard a voice say, and suddenly I was being squished by a giant…. Thing. Immediately I knew who those voices belonged too.

"Emmett, Jasper. Hey guys. What are you doing here? Emmett, let _go_!" He released me and I turned to give a smiling Jasper a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"We were just visiting our good friend, Edward. We hadn't seen him in awhile. And when we called, we gave him three days to get in touch. But, Emmett decided not to wait that long. So, it was a surprise when we found out who was taking up all Edward's time." I blushed at Jasper's comment.

"Well," I said, trying to change the subject, "I'm glad that you guys are here." Suddenly, the doorbell was frantically being rung.

**Edward's POV**

Oh, no. The doorbell. It can't be Alice. Please, not now. I know she wanted to take Bella shopping, but did she have to be here at 6:30 in the morning. Why did everyone decide to bother us today?

"Edward, darling. We had a deal, big brother." I'm going to choke her.

Jasper immediately perked up. "Is that your sister?" What right did he have to be smiling?

"Yeah," I growled, "what's it to you?" I'm so not in a good mood right now.

"Edward?" Bella whispered from right next to me, "Are you Ok? You look kind of… angry…" She looked scared. Like I was a stray animal, that she wasn't sure if it was going to bite her or not.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to reassure her. "I just need my morning coffee." Here I placed a smile. Fake, but nonetheless a smile.

"You sure?" she asked again. I nodded.

"Eddy-poo? Are you home? I brought you a surprise. You need to get your mind off of that girl that you can't stop-"

"In the kitchen, Alice," I shouted, cutting her off. Bella looked at me quizzically, wondering what my stupid sister was about to say.

"Well, I have something _sooo _great to tell you. You won't believe what I'm going to say!"

**Alice's POV**

I have the most _amazing_ news. Edward's going to flip. I know I promised Jasper and Emmett that they could be there, but this is just _too _fantastic. Plus, it will hopefully get Edward's mind off that girl that he's been so obsessed with.

Speaking of her, I'm going to take her shopping. Truthfully, I don't really like her. All the girls that Edward has ever liked, only stayed with him for a one night stand. And I'm not going to let that happen again.

Anyways, Rose gave me this awesome idea. A lot of the girls that stayed with Edward, were materialistic. They wanted his money. So, if I took this _Bella _shopping, she would be _soo _out of her mind, she would leave Edward. I'm so brilliant.

Though, Edward might just leave her after I tell him my news. He'll be so excited. Ooh, I cannot wait!!

**Hehe, Pesky Alice. She doesn't seem to like Bella. What's coming?! You'll find out. Everyone who wants a sneak-peek at the next chapter, put it in a review. Even if you don't want a sneak-**

**peek, please review. I had to rewrite this like 4 times because my computer is crappy and other reasons. But I finally have Microsoft Word back, yay!!**


	13. Blind Dates and Yelled Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TS. But if I could only borrow Edward for a few hours… or days… or weeks…**

**SM: No! He's mine, all mine!!**

**IAYS: Fine, fine… But he will belong to me one day… evil grin**

**Author's note: To the people who got a sneak peek. Pesky pesky room service throws away paper that just happens to be lying on the floor. So, I have to go off of memory on what I sent you. Sorry about that…**

**Blind Dates and Yelled Words**

**Edward's POV**

Alice walked in, perky and annoying as ever.

"What do you want, Alice?" I was angry enough. It took all my strength just to stop myself from punching a wall. If Bella wasn't here, that's probably exactly what I would do.

"Well, my grumpy brother, I've have set you up on three blind dates in the next week. And, you don't have to do anything other than show up and have a good time." As this registered, I stood there and glared at smiling Alice.

Keeping my calm, I answered, "Alice, may I please speak to you in private?" A grin was plastered on my face. And it looked like everyone was happy except for me. Glancing at Bella, I realized that I was wrong. Everyone was happy except for me and Bella. She looked absolutely devastated. I was going to fix this.

Alice and I walked silently to the living room. My plastic grin was fading rapidly. Then, I exploded.

**Alice's POV**

"How could you do this, Alice?" Uh-oh. He didn't like my idea.

"I- I just thought…" I stuttered. But that just made him madder.

"That's just it," he roared, "You didn't think, did you? You never _**think**_!!" I was in big trouble. This I knew.

"And did you even think about Bella?" he continued. "Did you even consider her feelings?! You disgust me!" With that he stormed off to his room. I was in big trouble. This I knew.

**Edward's POV**

How could she do this to me? No… How could she do this to Bella? Alice knew that I had been taking care of Bella. Everything was good. She's lucky I even let _her_ date.

Speaking of Jasper, why did he have to remind me about Bella's boyfriend? I had been thinking about him as her ex-. But had she been? Six days!? She never told me about an anniversary.

I've been so stupid. Did I really think that Bella and I would be able to stay together? What about her stuff, her house? I've been living in a dream world.

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a soft knock.

"Go away, Alice!" I yelled. But the knock came again. Slightly more persistent, yet softer at the same time. It wasn't Alice. She would have gone away. Slowly, the door opened. And a head peeked in.

**Bella's POV**

I knocked softly on Edward's door. I could tell that he was upset.

"Go away, Alice!" He boomed. Well, I'm definitely not Alice. He's lucky I even knocked in the first place. So, I did it again. Softer, but way more persistent. I was coming in whether he liked it or not.

Quietly, carefully, I opened the door. And peeked inside.

"Edward?" I asked softly. "I think we need to talk. It's important."

**Sorry guys, another cliffhanger. But if I didn't cut it off here, I would be typing for another hour, and this chapter would be 10 pages long. So anyways, I want to give a shout-out to innocentdemon02. She has reviewed every single chapter. Not missing a single one. So thank you sooo much innocent. You made me feel a lot better. Sneak peeks don't seem to work… But I still love reviews. Seriously, they make me write faster. And as you can see, I haven't been writing very fast. But I'll try… So please review!! I love you guys a lot!!**

**-Peace, Love, Volkswagen **


	14. Silent Goodbyes and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I'm not feeling clever enough to figure out a way to make this funny…**

**Reviewers: Not even a little funny?**

**IAYS: Well… I could dance around in a fruit hat…**

**Silent Good-byes and Thoughts**

**Bella's POV  
**

I needed to get this over with.

"Edward?" I asked softly. "I think we need to talk. It's important." This was not going to be easy…

"Yes, what is it?" I could see that he was trying to hide his anger, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"First of all, stop trying to hide your feelings; you aren't very good at that." He was getting slightly on my nerves.

"Sorry," He sighed. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. I hesitated, for only a second, and then went to sit down. I could feel him shifting slightly, so that our arms were touching. It felt nice, he was warm. But no, I had to stop this.

"Edward, you see-"This reminded me of when I was asking him something earlier when we came back from the hospital. That seemed so much easier compared to this. He must've been thinking the same thing, because I saw his lips twitching, trying to contain a smile.

"Well, I'm just going to get to the point. I can't stay here anymore." His whole body froze up. So, I continued before he could convince me to do otherwise. "And, I have to get back home, if only to move out. Jasper was right, I do have a boyfriend. Even if I am going to break-up with him, I need to get my stuff, and move into Charlie's. Alice was right too, you need to have a life. And I think that you should go on those blind dates. Don't miss out just because of me. I'm sorry. I'm really, really so-"But he cut me off.

"Bella, do you really think that you are imposing on my life?" He was staring straight into my eyes, trying to send some unspoken message to me.

Looking away, I answered. "Yes, and I should go now. Thank you for letting me stay here, and I'll wash these clothes and return them to you as soon as possible." With that, I got up and left the room.

Stopping by the kitchen I bid farewell to Alice, who looked like she was about to cry, and Jasper who was comforting her. I gave Emmett one last hug, and sadly walked out the door. Until it hit me, I didn't have a ride home. Crap, crap, CRAP!

**Edward's POV**

She thought that? Honestly? She thought that I-… She-… Alice!

It was all Alice's fault. I'm sure of it. And, who could've planted that horrible plan in her mind. So, I would never see her again? Except for when she returned those clothes. And I bet she'll just leave them on the porch. Then she'll drive out of my life…

Drive!

She doesn't have any way to get home. What is she going to do? Surely Bella isn't going to walk the whole way. I could offer her a ride. But, then again, clearly she wants me out of her life.

I shouldn't be reacting this way. I can't believe that I was falling for her. A complete stranger. I barely knew her. Yet, she slept in my bed, ate my food, and wore clothes that were in my house. I was so comfortable with her here. I thought that she felt the same way about me? I thought…

So many things to think about another person. Especially one of the opposite sex.

Everything is so misleading. Slowly, I got off the bed and walked over to my desk. Reaching for my black composition book and a pen, I slowly wrote down:

_What hurts the most is being so close to you_

_And having so much to say._

_And then watching you walk away_

_Never knowing what could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I've been doing this whole time…_

**Apparently what Edward wrote is part of a song. But I didn't know that until today. I saw it in a picture and I thought that it was sweet and sad. In fact, it's one of my favorite pictures. Anyways, the other chapter was **_**way **_**too short. So, I wrote another one. That should hold you over for a couple of days. Please review. It's been less than half an hour, and I've already gotten a review on the other one. I really do love to read them, and I reply to most of them. Love you guys!!**

**-Peace, Love, Volkswagen**


	15. Apologies

**I know, I know, bad Iamyoursoul. I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, I have writer's block. I've been sitting at this computer for about 3 hours, and this is all I could come up with. Bear with me people. I got a migraine, and it's all for you. Maybe reviews at the end will make me feel better ;)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight Series. But if maybe I could borrow Edward for just a little bit… I wouldn't come up with these schemes…**

**SM: ... NO!**

**Apologies**

**Bella's POV**

I did the only thing I could do, I called Jacob. I knew that there was sure to be angry words, but he promised that no matter what, he would always be there for me. Dialing his number, I was scared. What would he say? Would he keep to his promise?

"Hello?" After four rings he finally picked up. "Hello?" He asked again. Crap.

"J- Jacob. Um, it's Bella. I was… Well, I was wondering if you could come pick me up." All my words came out in a rush. I was so afraid of the answer. I began walking, no point standing in front of Edward's house.

"Bells? Oh, I'm so relieved. I was so worried about you, I didn't know where you went. Are you OK? Are you hurt? Where are you? I'm sorry I yelled at you, I had no right. You were just saying hi. I totally over-reacted. And I wish that I could-" I cut him off.

"Jake, I'm Ok. Calm down. Breathe, ok?" I waited as he let out a loud breathe.

"Where are you Bells?" He asked. " I can be there in minutes. I swear. I'm heading out to my car right now. Just tell me where to go." Jake, the eager…

I looked up to see where I was headed. The next block up I could see a gas station. That was the best place I guess. " I'm at an Exxon gast station." I told him. After giving him directions, I hung up, and did all I could do. I waited.

**Edward's POV**

Belle was gone, possibly forever. I sat on my bed for awhile. Whether it was a few minutes, or an hour, I'm not quite sure. Finally, I stood up slowly, and opened my door. Walking towards the kitchen I prepared myself for the apology that I needed to give Alice.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sitting around the island, talking quietly amongst themselves. Emmett looked up at me.

"Edward!" his booming voice said. "Are you Ok man? We saw Bella leave." I nodded and smiled half-heartedly. Not caring if they believed it.

I turned to Alice, "I'm sorry for exploding on you, Alice. It was unneccesary. Forgive me?" I would have normally given her one of my special grins, but I wasn't up to it.

She looked me up and down, like she was calculating something. "It's ok," she smiled widely. "And I expect you to go to every single one of those blind dates!" I groaned and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer.

"Edward, man, it won't be that bad. If you want, I'll go with and get you out of any bad situations," Emmett reassured. I didn't mind that much, but he'd probably hit on all my dates. Thinking it over, I decided that that wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll probably take you up on that," I told him. And I was serious. He gave me a big goofy grin, and stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you losers, but I'm ready to go and party!" Of course, Emmett wanted to go clubbing.

It was only about lunch time, by now, but we all knew that it takes Alice at least five or six hours to get ready. Seven if she wanted a new outfiit. We all looked at her, and she stared back.

"What? I don't need to go shopping!" We all looked at her disprovingly. "Ok, maybe a new pair of shoes." She added sheepishly. Emmett burst out laughing at this, which made us all smile.

**Bella's POV**

On the way back to our place, Jacob and I smoothed things over. I couldn't help but wonder about Edward. Had I made the right decision? I really didn't want to leave, but we were being slightly childish. Maybe I should have asked to stay in touch. But, maybe that would have been too much to handle.

At about six-thirty Jacob walked into our room.

"How about we go to _Twilight_, Bella? It'll give us a chance to spend time together and have some fun clubbing." He had an adorable grin plastered on his face. I couldn't say no.

Two hours later I was showered dressed, and I looked pretty sexy. I applied smoky eye-shadow, and a tad of blush. Strapping on my heels I walked out to a waiting Jacob. I was wearing a strapless tan 

dress that went about mid-thigh. Accesorized with a thick black belt wrapped around my waist. Jacob's jaw literally dropped as I strutted up to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I ready," I whispered in his ear, stating the obvious, all he did was nod and grab my waist.

The car ride was silent again. I thought back to only days ago, when this same awkard silence troubled my thoughts. That felt like a lifetime before. Now, things were different.

Stepping out, I felt powerful in glow of the moon. Jake started towards the end of the long line, but I grabbed his hand, and headed towards the entrance. The guard looked me up and down, and nodded. I flashed him a smile, and walked in, trailing Jacob behind me. Tonight was going to be fun. And I was intent on forgeting all about Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Eight hours later Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I were in the parking lot of _Twilight_, a popular club. Alice and Jasper took his car, while Emmett and I took my volvo. We walked straight up to the entrance and walked straight through. We know people.

Alice my fated friend to the dance floor and I headed straight for the bar.

"Tequila, please." I told a busty, red-headed bartender. She stuck her chest out even more and nodded. Looking around, I noticed how lonely was. Emmett was on the other end of the bar talking to some hot blonde. They looked deep in conversation. I was about ready to go over there, when something, or should I say someone, caught my eye.

**Awesome! 1000 words exactly not counting author's notes and POV statements and disclaimer. This is my longest chappie yet in Forgotten, I think. It's a little cliffy, but I'm sure you can guess who (what) caught Edward's eye. This is kind of a filler. I couldn't just skip everything to get to where I wanted. And it was a little pointless, but I'm still having a little writer's block. And I've been trying to get out of it. A chapter for Poisoned Love is coming up in the next day or two. Review?**


	16. New Plans

_**PLEASE READ!!**_

**I have a poll!! Vote please!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what to do anymore!! I could just **_**die**_**!! Maybe Edward can make me feel better…**

**SM: MINE!!**

**New Plans**

**Bella's POV**

I was _not _having fun. At _all._ Jacob was spending the whole time shamelessly flirting with the busty bartender. I bet he'd be talking to me if he knew that they were probably fake. Yes, you know what I mean…

This is terrible. I could puke _right now_. All she's doing is sticking her chest out, and I don't exist.

That's when I noticed a distraction. My giant bear of a friend was here.

"Be right back," I mumbled to Jake. I really don't think that he heard me.

"Emmett," I shouted over the music. He glanced around, looking for who had called his name.

Then he saw me. "Bella!" he yelled, a huge grin on his face. He jumped off his chair and squeezed me in a hug.

"Down… Emmett," I gasped.

. "My bad," he said sheepishly. Then I noticed a pretty blonde. She was stunning, and everything I wasn't.

"Oooh," I teased, sounding like a child. "Emmett's got a girlfriend." He looked down at his feet, grinning like mad. The blonde smiled at him, and patted his head.

I was laughing until I heard a quiet chuckle behind me. Spinning, I saw my angel.

Ha! _My_ angel. As if Edward could ever belong to me.

He was staring at my face, making me blush. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

The question took me off guard. Only hours ago, I had told this perfect man that I shouldn't be in his life. Now, he was acting as if nothing had happened. As if, I came here with him.

He reached out and touched my arm, causing a spark to run through my body. He slowly ran his hand down, and then wrapped his fingers around the brace on my wrist.

"What are you thinking?" he asked again. Even quieter than before. We had unconsciously moved closer, in our own little bubble. Nobody else was there. No one else mattered.

I looked away. It was impossible to concentrate when he was looking at me like that.

I took a deep breath. "I'm thinking-"I began, turning back to his compelling eyes. "I'm thinking that I wish I hadn't left this morning."

His face distorted. I don't know what _he _was thinking, but I hoped it was really good thoughts.

And I realized that maybe… Maybe I liked Edward more than I should.

And maybe… Maybe I liked him more than I was ready to admit.

**Edward's POV**

Bella wishes she hadn't left this morning? Well, that makes two of us. Her eyes told me she was thinking something else, as if having a revelation. After a second, she gave me a breath-taking smile. I grinned back, it was impossible not too.

She looked past my shoulder. "Be right back," she mumbled, then laughed softly at some inside joke. I let go and she walked away.

Bella went up to some guy with russet skin and dark hair. At first, I was insanely jealous. Did she leave to talk to some more interesting guy? It took me a second to realize this was her boyfriend. This didn't help the jealousy one bit.

She started talking and he looked furious. But she kept on, and he looked thoughtful, glancing at the bartender, then back at Bella. Why would he look away from Bella? There is no other more beautiful.

Jacob kept listening to the chattering Bella, and he went through many emotions before he was done. Angry, confused, understanding, then angry again.

Finally, she turned and walked back to me slowly. Looking up, a smile played at her lips.

"Guess who's single," she said.

And I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, twirling Bella onto the dance floor. We were going to have fun, and celebrate.

**Bella's POV**

Everything was decided.

Tomorrow, Jacob would be out of the apartment all day. I had a pretty good idea where he'd be, but I kept that to myself. Edward said I could sleep at his house tonight. He also volunteered to help me pack up my things tomorrow.

I couldn't be happier right now. Edward and I were driving his in car towards home… I mean _his_ house. Every few minutes he would turn and look at me, and I would blush. This of course made him laugh. I could stay like this forever.

When we arrived, Edward got out and ran to my side. He opened my door and held out his hand. "Would you like assistance m'lady?" he asked with a cheesy accent.

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Thank you kind sir." And he laughed along with me. Neither of us let go. And for once, I didn't feel guilty. I didn't feel sorry for Jake at home; because I knew that he probably wasn't alone.

I looked up and noticed that we were inside already. Edward was on the couch looking at me curiously, and patted the spot next to him. Smiling, I sat down and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"What are you thinking," he whispered for the third time.

I sighed. "I'm thinking that you really like that question." I could feel him silently laugh next to me, the couch shaking slightly.

"What are you really thinking?" he said, all joking gone in is voice.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. "I'm thinking that if you don't sleep in your own room, I'll never spend the night again."

He looked at me in horror. "You can't do that to me!" he whined. I just crossed my arms and "hmphed" at him.

He looked at me, seeing if he could get a victory out of me, but I just glared at him defiantly.

"Fine," he sighed. Then an evil glint sparkled in his eyes. "But tomorrow I'm taking us out for dinner." He gave me my favorite crooked grin. I almost protested. _Almost_. But Edward's smile and my little victory pushed me towards saying "yes".

Edward stood up. "Come get some pajamas. Then we'll make up the couch for you." He said. But suddenly his grin was gone. "But, if you need anything tonight, you know where I am. _Anything_." I nodded solemnly then stood up and skipped towards his room. Where are those comfy silk boxers?

_Author's note:_

_Hola! Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it. I mean seriously, you guys are awesome. So could you maybe review, and raise up that awesomeness?? Next chapter Edward and Bella go somewhere for dinner. Can you guess where? And Edward has to go on one of his blind dates for breakfast before he can help Bella pack. Who is it? And will he find someone better than Bella?_

_**HEY!! READ ME!!**_

_**There's a poll up!! Please vote!!**_


	17. I Wanted To I Didn't

**I am a baaaaad person!**

**BADBADBADBADBADBADBAD!**

**You may stab me over and over with a carrot if you wish...**

**I know it's been almost a year...**

**I am a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad person!!!**

**Please read chappie 18 now...!**

**I Wanted To... I Didn't.**

**Edward's pov**

Okay... Mornings... Not my thing.

Someone... No...

More than one someones are squealing somewhere in the apartment. I guess it's time to get up.

Mmmmm... That smell... Coffee...

I crawl out of bed and drift towards the delicious aroma. The kitchen is bright and over-flowing with happiness between Alice and Bella.

Wait... Alice smiling with... Bella? But Alice hates Bella. She thinks that *ahem* quote: 'Bella is a whore, a gold digger, and will only break my heart and steal my money.' (End quote)

"Hey," I mumble, grabbing a really big mug. "How're my girls."

They stopped jumping, and Alice reached on her tiptoes to whisper in Bella's ear. Bella laughed, nodded, laughed again, then grinned evilly at me.

She walked over to me. Closer, closer, until out chests were touching. Her face was so close to mine I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

Bella brought her mouth even closer, while my heart went into over-drive. Her lips were practically on mine, so close that a simple movement would have us kissing.

"Go take..." she whispered, her lips brushing ever so gently against mine," ... A shower. You smell like that club, it's gross."

Then she turned, smiled at Alice, and walked away.

This girl is going to drive me over the edge.

I wanted to ask her to come back. I wanted to tell her how I feel.

I didn't.

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I were sitting on the couch, laughing and giggling, while Edward was getting ready for his breakfast date.

"That was really mean of me, Alice." I told her, half serious.

She just laughed. "It's fine Bella. He needs to suffer some for the gift I'm giving him tonight."

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks by the way. For listening, hearing me out."

Alice took ahold of my hands, squeezing them gently.

"Cookie, Edward's not going to know what hit him."

I wanted to tell her how deep I felt for Edward, more than I could comprehend. That there was no way that he felt the same way.

I didn't.

**Edward's POV**

I took two showers. The first one being ice cold, if you get my meaning.

Alice had laid out three outfits on my bed. They were each labeled with a post-it. _Morning date. Lunch date. Dinner date._

Wait, I thought I only had one date today. Alice should really make up her mind...

The morning outfit consisted of jeans, a green button down shirt, and a business jacket. I pulled them on, along with my shoes, and walked out to the living room. Bella was still in those cute silk boxers and she was wearing one of my t-shirts.

Lord, I wish I could spend all day with her instead.

Alice looked up at me, and grinned. "Perfect," she announced.

Bella looked up as well, and nodded. Well, I'm glad I got approval.

At least, I think that's what I got.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice chirped, standing up and dancing over to the door. "We still have to pick up Emmett as your 'back-up'. I'll brief you about the girl when we get into the car."

I sighed and started to follow Alice, but Bella grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. I turned and she was blushing. She kissed both my cheeks.

"Two for good luck," she murmured.

Alice gave her a unapproving look. "Bella. You know the rules. Go take a shower. We'll be back soon." Bella nodded and walked away.

Don't go, I wanted to say. Please come back.

I didn't.

**Alice's POV**

Edward moped all the way to the coffee shop where he would meet Rosalie. Emmett was bouncing up and down in the back seat.

"Hey, Edward? If you don't like her, can I have her?" Emmett rumbled, asking for the tenth time. I reached back to slap him for the tenth time.

"Ouch!" he complained. "I was just asking. Plus, you need to keep your hands at ten and two, young lady. No need to mess up Edward's pretty little face in a car crash." Edward reached back and slapped Emmett even harder than I had.

"Shut-up, Em." He said, before turning around and moping.

When we finally arrived, Edward got out and slammed the car door.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. "No need to hurt the 911 Turbo!!" He ignored me, so I turned to pet my car. "Don't worry, Baby," I whispered to her. "I'll get revenge for you." Emmett linked his arm through mine, and we began skipping after Edward, singing 'Trouble' by NeverShoutNever.

Edward sat down in a booth and we sat behind him, my back to Edward, and Emmett facing the back of his head. After a few minutes Rosalie walked in. I couldn't help but notice Emmett's jaw drop, and Edward not taking notice of her.

All according to plan. (Insert evil pixie grin here)

Rosalie looked around and saw Edward. She stared at him for a second, then walked over and sat across from him.

"Are you Edward?" She demanded, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

He nodded, staring blankly at her.

"Well I'm Rosalie. And I-" She stopped, because she looked behind Edward.

And she saw Emmett.

Emmett looked straight into her eyes for a moment, grinning like a little kid who just got a 3 ft. tall bear or something. Which is funny, since he's a 6 and a half ft. bear...

Ironic much?

Nope? I didn't think so either... Moving on. (Blame it on my ADD.) **(A/N: Real song by Ryan Higa [Nigahiga] look it up on YouTube Hilarious)**

Emmett stood up, grin still plastered on his face, and he walked over and sat down next to Rosalie. Bold much?

He grabbed her hands in his, kissing the knuckles on both. "I'm Emmett. And you're the girl of my dreams. Why don't we ditch boring Edward and go to a theme park?"

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock for a moment, then she nodded her head, at a loss for words. Which is probably a first in her entire life. They walked out, hand in hand, and got into a Red car, driving away.

Well, that didn't go _exactly _how I planned. But hey, whatever works.

Edward turned around and gave me a crooked smile. "I think I just got ditched."

I wanted to tell him that it was for his own good. That he would be together with Bella soon.

I didn't.

**Bella's POV**

Two hours.

Yup, that's it.

It took Edward and I two hours to pack up my junk and put into the car. I'm walking up the stairs right now, back to my... _Jake's _apartment. We have one more box to move, and Edward's waiting for me so we can leave officially.

Okay, insert girly giggle. Why, you ask?

_Edward's waiting for me!_

I open the front door, and peek my head in, Edward's sitting peacefully on the couch, his head back, eyes closed.

I tiptoed over to him, and sat down beside him, trying to to disturb him too much. "Edward?" I whisper.

Suddenly, his arms reach out and draw me into a Emmett-like hug. I squeal, suprised.

Edward opens his eyes. "Ready?" he asks. I nod, and try to sit up except...

Except someone is sticking their key into the door. And the knob is turning, and somebody is opening the door.

I hear a girlish laugh, and a deep chuckle...

And Jacob Black walks into the door. He stops into his tracks when he sees me and Edward tangled up on the couch. _His _couch.

"Oh," he says, suprised. "Bella, hi... Um, baby, this is Bella. My, uh... Cousin. Yeah, and... Yeah."

The girl he's with looks me up and down and frowns. "Well she's... Cute. Just _ah_-dorable." Fake accent much?

Edward glances at the two, and looks down at me. "I think we should go, Bella." He got up and grabbed the last box, and took the keys off of the counter, handing them to Jake. Before tredding down the stairs with me, he looked back.

"Maybe you should explain to your... _Girlfriend_, about how you slept with your cousin." Then he slammed the door.

Back in the car, I was breathing slow, trying to calm myself down. Telling myself that I didn't love him anymore. It was all fake.

Edward slid in behind the wheel and started the car. Not saying anything, just staring ahead. But I knew he was angry, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

"Edward," I whispered when we reached a red light. "Um, I never slept with him..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

He glanced over at me, shocked. "No, Bella, no. That's not-... I didn't mean-... Please understand-..." He stopped and took a big gulp of air. "That's not what I meant at all, Bella. I just-... I was so mad, and he was with a fake girl like her. He should be crying his eyes out about you leaving him. I mean, I would. It's just..." I raised my hand to stop him, and smiled.

"Thanks, Edward. Now, let's get you back to prepare you for your lunch date," I said, as the light turned green.

"Yeah, what's up with that? I thought I was only having one date today." Alice was right, he really was confused.

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me." And we slipped into a comfortable silence.

I wanted to tell him about tonight. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to run my fingers through his amazing hair.

I didn't.

**Okay. Here's what's gonna happen.**

**I'm going to post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**

**You will read about all 3 dates! This one was just getting really long, and I didn't want you to get bored.**

**But you know what?**

**In between you can read my other story 'Don't look at me'.**

**Pleasepleaseprettyplease???**

**And thank you for forgiving me (you did forgive me right?)**

**Please review!! :P**


	18. Third Time's The Charm

**Okay, this is hours later than I wanted to be. But, what can I say? **

**Let's just say peanut butter was involved...**

**And maybe toast...**

**Yumm**

**Third Time's The Charm**

**Edward's POV**

I'm sitting in a Chinese restaurant, waiting for my lunch date, and sporting Alice's outfit. Khakis, a button down shirt rolled up to my elbows, and converse.

Alice and Jasper are sitting in a corner to run interference, just in case.

God, how did I let myself get into this mess?

A bell rang, signaling that someone was entering the restaurant. It was a girl, about my age. She was wearing a long, colorful, tie-dye-y skirt, and a matching shirt.

Honestly, she looked like a hippie.

She looked around and sat down in front of me.

"Are you Edward?" she asked tentatively. I nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cloud Valley."

Say what?

"Well... Cloud Valley, nice to meet you." I think.

A middle-aged chinese woman walked up to our table.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked with no accent.

"Coke," I told her, then looked over at... Cloud Valley.

"Do you have water imported from natural springs in recycled bottles?" Our waitress shook her head. "Oh, well then I'll take a coke as well." So much for the natural whatnot of a hippie.

I picked up my menu, trying to figure out why fate must hate me so much when Cloud Valley gasped.

"Look at that girl," she whispered pointing not so subtley at Alice. "Isn't she beautiful? I just want to eat her up, with a sprinkle of lemon and pepper. Or maybe cinnamon. Yum. Or maybe even if I just slow cooked her and-" I cut her off.

"Are you talking about... Cannibalism?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, of course. It's a very natural thing to want to eat another of your species. It's an instinct that most mammals carry in their-" I held up a hand.

"Will you um, excuse me for a second?" She nodded.

I walked over to Alice and crouched down to the level of her ear.

"What?" My oblivious sister asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, wondering if I wanted to yell out in anger, or laugh. "She wants to eat you Alice. With lemon and pepper. Or maybe cinnamon, she's not sure yet."

Jasper looked at me, then Alice, then Cloud Valley, then at Alice again. "Time to go," he said softly but firmly.

I couldn't agree more.

**Bella's POV**

Alice ran into Edward's room, where I was sitting on the bed smelling his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, giving me a strange look. But before I could answer she stopped me. "Never mind, I don't want to know. It's something to do with my brother and how you find him attractive, which is where I draw the line."

I laughed and put his shirt down, and Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

I didn't have to ask where we were going, I knew.

Too bad Edward didn't.

**6:30 P.M.**

**Edward's POV**

Third and final date, then I can go home to Bella.

My phone rang, _Boom Boom Pow_ by the Black Eyed Peas, telling me that it was Alice.

"Alice, where's my date?" I asked when I answered.

"Hi to you too, brother. She'll be there in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Alice didn't say one... Or maybe she did. But I dropped the phone, looking at my beautiful date walking in.

She was in a floor length midnight blue dress. It fit her wonderfully. Much more so than I could ever describe.

Her mahogany hair flowed in waves, accenting her heart-shaped face. And I never wanted to kiss her lips more, until now.

As she sat in front of me my breath caught, and my heart was beating so fast I could hardly feel it. I was numb with shock.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

**Bella's POV**

Alice told me that Edward would dress up, but I never knew a guy could clean up so nicely in a tux.

I wanted to jump him. More than that, I wanted to hold on and never let go.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he mumbled, causing me to blush. "So beautiful," he whispered, so low I'm not sure that I was supposed to hear.

"You look amazing as well," I told him boldly. I was allowed to flirt more. This is a date, after all.

A waiter came over to our table. "Hello, I'm Paul, and I'll be your server for this evening." He had a boyish grin, like a little brother everybody wants.

"Coke," I whispered, staring into Edward's enticing emerald orbs.

"Two cokes," he said, gazing right back at me.

The whole evening went like that. Staring at eachother, unable to look away. Barely eating, barely noticing anything all.

It was perfect.

Our waiter came over one last time. It had been awhile since we had paid our check, but we just couldn't leave yet.

"Sorry, guys. We're closing."

Edward looked up at him, unable to glare, this kid is just too happy. He stood up, grabbed my hand and thanked Paul.

We walked out slowly, as close together as possible.

The drive home was silent as well. I didn't care, his warm hand was holding mine.

**Alice POV**

My plan worked perfectly. They're so cute together. I guess Bella isn't a whore...

Oops...

I just checked in on them in Edward's room. I felt like a snoop, but I couldn't help it.

Bella was cuddled up to Edward's side, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her. I've never seen him want to keep someone so safe before.

I had tiptoed in and shut off the lamp beside Edward's bed. I pulled the covers up to keep them warm and snuck back out.

Jasper was waiting for me one the couch, having already put in my favorite movie, _Nemo._

He held his arms out to me and I pounced, tangling my legs up with him as he pulled a blanket on top.

Edward wouldn't mind if we spent the night.

So I gently fell asleep in my true love's arms.

**It took me a really long time to figure out the ending. I just couldn't figure out where to stop it. Oh, well. Update for Don't Look at me coming up in a day or two. I'm just so proud of myself for getting this going again. Please review!**


	19. Fate and It's Game

**Meh**

**Bella's POV**

I rolled. Towards Edward, I hoped. But he wasn't there. So I reached out, and found what I was looking for.

I snuggled closer to the warm body and began running my fingers up and down his chest. I heard a deep laugh and opened my eyes.

"Wow, Bells. I mean, I thought you had the hots for Eddie. But I gotta tell ya, I think we should just be friends." My eyes widened in shock as I looked at a grinning Emmett.

"Emmett!! Get out of my bed!!" Emmett jumped up, surprised by my reaction. "Edward!" I screamed. "Save me from Emmett!!"

A few crashes and bangs later Edward came running into the bedroom. He looked one look at my pouting lips and Emmett's scared face and he burst out laughing.

"You... Two...," he gasped out between chuckles. "Are so... Funny..."

I glared at him and pointed my finger at the door. "Out!" I exclaimed.

Edward pouted, but in the end he gave up and trounced out the door. I turned to Emmett and re-pointed my finger, giving him the same message. He too began to fight, but realizing he had no choice, he backed up slowly out the door.

"By the way," he said while making his way out. "Did you realize that you had said 'get out of _my _bed'?" He flashed me a quick smile then closed the door behind himself.

I stared after him. Half in disbelief, half in almost giddiness.

_My _Bed?

No, it's Edward's bed.

Well... That's not right either.

Hm...

Light bulb!!!

Our bed.

Is this love?

Because if it is, maybe Fate isn't all that cruel.

**Edward's POV**

You know, my mornings are getting more and more ridiculous.

I woke to the sound of loud Panic at the Disco music.

_Applause, applause!_

_No, wait. Wait!_

_Dear studio audience, _

_I've an announcement to make._

_It seems the artists these days are not who you think,_

_So we'll pick back up on this on another page._

Bella next to me didn't stir. It's a wonder how she sleeps so deeply.

The bedroom door creaked and a head poked in. "Edward?" Alice whispered. "Can you come out here?"

I sighed, stealing one last glance at my personal angel, then got up.

Out in the living room everyone was there. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing to the music, using remotes as microphones. Jasper was sitting on the couch, tapping his feet and drumming his fingers.

Alice just stood in the middle of the room, giving me a funny look. When she saw me, she started towards the kitchen, motioning for me to follow. As I walked after her, Emmett got up, to go to the bathroom I presume.

Entering the kitchen, I sat down at the island, right next to my normally hyper sister.

"Do you love her?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," I said, totally confident. There's no doubt in my mind, Bella means so much.

"Say it. Out loud," **(A/N: Sound familiar? Ooh!)** she demanded.

"I lo-... I lo... I l- like Bella." Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Oh, and by the way?

Damn it!

"That's what I thought," Alice whispered.

I was going to respond. Tell her she was wrong. That is, until...:

"Edward!" Bella? "Save me from Emmett!!" Aw, Emmett. Really?

I raced out of the kitchen, knocking over several things in my way. When I reached my room, I burst out laughing. Bella was sitting on our bed pouting, while Emmett was cowering in the corner, his face etched with fear.

"You... Two...," I barely managed to gasp, "Are so... Funny..."

Bella apparently didn't see the humor in this situation because she ordered me out. In my retreat I heard her tell Emmett to leave as well, but he didn't leave right away. After a minute, he finally trudged through the door, shutting it quietly.

We both returned to living room and immediately got caught up in the fun. Another Panic song.

_Corner of Fourth and Fremont._

_So appealing only 'cause it's just that... Unappealing!_

_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering._

_The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe_

_just a dash of formaldehyde._

_And the habit of decomposing right before our very_

_lalalala... Eyes!_

_Along with the people inside,_

_what a wonderful, caricature of_

_Intimacy._

Right in the middle of the chorus it hit me.

I backed up my thoughts to when I when to save Bella. When I was observing the situation...

My thought was: Bella was sitting on _our _bed.

It belonged to both of us.

And I lo-.... Her.

This sucks.

Fate hates me, I know it does.

I'm the guy that plays it's game, getting so close to winning, then loses horribly.

I'm that sucker...

**Alice POV  
**

Edward can't say it. He feels it. He just...

Can't say it.

I know that all the other girls he's been with only wanted his money, so he never had to love.

And now, when he finally feels it... He can't freakin' say it!

Boys are complicated. Love is a game, and you have to fight to win.

But the prize... It's so wonderful.

**Jasper's POV**

Today was a day for couples. We never left the house. We stayed inside and watched sappy chick flicks.

Titanic, Ever After, Stranger Than Fiction... All that stuff. The girls and Emmett cried at the end of each one.

I held Alice in my arms as we stretched out on the couch, Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, her eyes still googly with the new feeling of love.

And Bella and Edward lay out on the floor, under a blanket. Neither really watched the movies, just enough for Bella to cry at the ends. And everytime she did, Edward would lean to her and kiss every tear. Those two, I can tell they're just as much in love as Alice and I.

**11:00 p.m.**

Halfway through Pretty Woman I noticed that all of the girls were asleep. Bella rested inside of Edward's protective arms, Rosalie had her head resting on Emmett's shoulder. And Alice was resting on my chest.

Edward and Emmett looked up at me and we came to a silent agreement.

Edward carried Bella to their room. Emmett nodded to us both and lifted Rosalie up and out the front door to his car. And I pulled a blanket on top of Alice.

It was when I was half asleep that I realized the bitter truth.

It was Tuesday.

_Tuesday._

And on Friday (_Friday!_) was Jacob Black's birthday. And his and Bella's 10 year anniversary.

We'd all _forgotten _**[good job author for working the title in there, lol :D]**, but I bet Jacob hadn't.

And he would come back. Telling Bella that he made a mistake.

Though I love Bella very much, I know she just might be stupid enough to believe him.

She'll go back, because Jacob is comfortable. Jacob is reasonable.

Jacob is her text-book soul-mate. He makes her just happy enough so that she can go through life comfortably. They don't argue, they don't fight. They complete each other.

But with Edward... With Edward, Bella is unsure. They'll go through rough waters. Edward is her real-life soul-mate. Bella will have to scream and fight to keep him forever. A true soul-mate isn't just handed to you. You've got to earn your true love.

That's just Fate's terrible game.

I played it, as did Alice. Emmett and Rose are getting ready too. Edward pretty much is okay with fighting as well.

But Bella just wants calm. She wants easy. And staying with Edward forever won't be easy. Too much love, too much pain. Will she be able to handle it?

I stared in the general direction and a few tears fell from my eyes. Alice stirred gently, then sat up.

"You okay?" she mumbled. I nodded as she wiped away the wet droplets. I stared into her blue eyes and sighed.

"Bella..." I whispered. Alice gave me her knowing look and smiled slightly.

"It's gonna work out. She'll realize he's worth it. Just like you were." I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss and then let my head fall back on the pillow.

"I hope you're right."

**Okay, I don't know how much I liked that chapter. Some parts were okay and some parts were iffy.**

**I didn't really know where I was going when I started this story, so that makes it really hard to write. Now I realize why I gave up last time, but I won't this time.**

**Anyway, please review! 10 more reviews and I'll have 100! Please help me with that! It's my dream (well...sorta...)! So don't just sit there going 'everyone else is going to review, so why should I?' You should because it makes me smile! So I'm begging you!!**

**Oh, by the way. The songs were both by Panic at the Disco (They broke up by the way. Now they're two different band [insert sobbing and cookie-dough ice-cream inhaling]**

**They were:**

**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage  
Build God, Then We'll Talk**

**YepYep!!**


	20. The Meadow

**This story is hard to write!! I know, I know. No excuses.**

**The Meadow**

**Edward's POV  
**

Have you ever felt a sense of impending doom. As if life was perfect, but that perfection couldn't, wouldn't, last forever. As if life wasn't hard enough, there had to be extra obstacles. Orange cones on the road every mile. You have to swerve, back and forth, in between those closely placed road blocks. It's hard not to hit one, hard not to just give up and hit the brakes. Hard not to just run into one and get it over with.

If I get into an accident, my road may be under construction. Indefinitely.

**Bella's POV**

Waking up every morning in this place is amazing. It' becoming routine. Almost... Comfortable.

Edward, for once, is still asleep next to me. But noises in the kitchen told me he was the _only _one asleep still. I got up slowly, carefully setting Edward's arm next to him. I tiptoed away, though unnecessary, fun. I almost felt like a ninja.

Grinning at myself, I entered the kitchen. Alice was dancing around with a bowl full of what looked like muffin batter. Jasper , trailed after her, trying to get some out of the bowl. He would get close, then Alice would dance away, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Jasper looked at me, startled for a moment, before smiling warmly. Alice stopped as well, finally resting before a muffin tray.

"Good morning, Bella," She sang while pouring in the batter.

"Morning," I mumbled, shy after interrupting their moment together. I started towards the coffee maker, grabbing a large mug and filling it almost to the top.

"How are you?" Jasper asked. He walked over and leaned against the counter next to me, looping an arm over my shoulder.

I smiled at him, "I'm great, actually." He looked away, but I saw a troubled expression catch his face.

"It's Wednesday," he said. I looked at him strangely, wondering why he was speaking this random piece of information aloud.

"Thanks for the update." I replied.

"Making moves on my girl?" Edward was in the doorway, mock glaring at Jasper.

"Oh, you know. If she's got the hots for me, why resist?" Alice came over and gave Jasper a deadly look.

"You better resist, if you want to lick the spoon," she threatened. I laughed along with Edward and Jasper. Only Alice remained serious.

She set the dirty dishes into the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Jasper tripped after her. I could faintly hear, "Come on, Babe. You know I was just playing around. You're the only girl for me."

I giggled and turned to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his chest.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he whispered in his hair. I answered by reaching up on my toes and kissing his lips gently.

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his other hand at the base of my neck.

"Ew," Emmett said, interrupting.

"Why are there always people in my house?!" Edward said, rolling his eyes as our four friends gathered around the island.

Emmett leaned over the surface, putting his face as close to Edward's as possible. "It's 'cause I love ya Eddie. Can't do without ya. Because secretly," his voice dropped to a stage whisper, "I'm in love with you." We all burst out laughing, except for Edward. He backed away, mortified.

I can't believe how close we all are. I can't believe how loved I feel.

Is this real?

I always thought perfection was unattainable.

**Jacob's POV**

It's Wednesday.

It's wednesday and I miss Bella.

It's Wednesday, I miss Bella, so why hasn't she come home?

She's always come back, no matter how harsh the fight. And that girl I brought back, it was only to make Bella jealous. She means nothing. Nothing at all.

So why hasn't Bella come back?

Our anniversary his on Friday, surely she'll forgive me by then. Our love is not forgotten, it can't be. It's too special, too unique. We're just having... Problems.

It's Wednesday.

I know! On Friday, if she's not back of course, I'll go see her. When she came back last time she told me where that freak lives. I'll just show up! And when she sees me, remembering our anniversary, my birthday. And she'll be back. I know it. She loves me.

So, it's all okay. We love each other, we're soul-mates.

It's all okay.

**Bella's POV**

Edward wants to take me out on a lunch date. He won't tell me where he wants to take me, only that it's amazing.

I protested, telling him I hate surprises. But all he did was kiss me and tell me to trust him, and I do.

"Bella, if you don't get out of that shower in five seconds I'm going to come in there and force you out." Alice was in Edward's room, ready to play dress-up Bella. Not exactly my idea of fun.

I sighed and shut off the hot water that was relaxing my muscles. Stepping out of the tub I looked at myself in the mirror. How can an Adonis like Edward see me as beautiful. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I suppose. But compared to him, a sparkling diamond... I'm a lump of coal.

"Bella, don't make me say it again." Alice said warningly.

"Chill out, Alice. Not everybody can dry off in six seconds." I finished drying myself, then I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom.

On the bed was my personal nightmare. There were tons of make-up products, hair products, and one outfit. Rosalie was also there, maintaining a look of perfection. I trudged over to the bed, glumly sitting down.

"Don't be so persistant, Bella." Alice said. "We're not going to put too much make-up, Edward likes the natural look anyway."

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes as Rosalie took down the towel holding up my hair. My mind drifted to this morning, where there was much laughter and food. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper kept us well entertained with their playing around and funny words.

Jasper... Words...

'It's Wednesday,' he had said. Which means... Friday is Jacob's birthday! And... Our anniversary. Our ten _year_ anniversary.

Part of me says, 'don't worry about him. He's a jerk, he's boring. He's nothing compared to the perfection that is Edward.'

Another part of me says, 'You've been with Jacob for so long. Are you going to let one little fight split apart a love as true as yours?'

"Bella?" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts. "We're done." I stood up carefully and tiptoed towards the mirror.

I gasped at my reflection. I don't know what they did, but they brought out a subtle beauty in me. I look... Pretty. Not gorgeous like Rosalie and Alice. But, pretty.

Next Alice held up my outfit, and I couldn't help but feel... Overjoyed. There were no ridiculous heels. There was also no crazy, exposing dress. Just a pair of jeans (jeans!), some converse (yay sneakers!) and a sweater the same color blue as the dress she had me wear on my dinner date with Edward.

I dressed quickly, excited, ready. I almost ran out the bedroom door, but before I could, someone cleared their throat.

"Oops, sorry," I said, backtracking to where Alice and Rosalie stood. I threw one arm around each of them and we had a group hug. "Thanks, you guys," I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked for the tenth time, getting Bella aggravated. We'd hiked for miles. Granted, she spent most of it with me carrying her on my back, but she'd still gotten a few scrapes.

"Yes, Edward. Where are we going, I'm really curious?" I smiled back at her.

"Close your eyes." She gave me an exasperated look, like 'for real?'. But I nodded back at her. Yes, for real.

She closed her eyes and held out her hand for me to lead her with. I dragged her a few more meters then out into the clearing a discovered several months ago. I found it beautiful, almost as much as Bella (now that I had her to compare it with). Hopefully, Bella finds it wonderful as well.

I took her all the way to the middle before stopping. "Open your eyes," I whispered in her ear. I could feel her shiver before she opened her eyes, as if she didn't sense my closeness.

Then she gasped.

"Edward... You... You found..." She was practically speechless. But the look on her face wasn't awe it was... I don't know, anger, frustration, sadness?

"What's wrong, Bella? Do you not like meadows?" I reached my hand towards her face, trying to get her to look me in the eye. But she kept her head down, away from my hand.

"No it's just..." She looked like she was gagging on the words that wouldn't come out.

"Just...?" I prompted. She finally looked into my eyes, hers filled with tears.

"I'm supposed to be here with Jacob."


End file.
